


Warphy Trashbin

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Warphy, i am trash, welcome to my trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: A series of one-shots where Warren and Murphy are idiots in love.





	1. The Kindest of Kisses (Break the Hardest of Hearts)

Warren realizes how much Murphy cares about her when La Reina is pushing the idea of her taking the H1Z1 vaccine. A vaccine Warren highly doubts is real, and Murphy’s jump to intercept and spouting of pure bullshit only further proves her thought.

He fakes giving her the vaccine, continuing to spout bullshit and distract La Reina. It’s amazing how well he acts, but the panic in his eyes as Warren stares him down can’t be faked. Murphy didn’t want her to have that shit as much as her, possibly even more, and if La Reina or someone else found out then they’d be done for. Well, everyone but Murphy.

He steps back, brandishing the empty syringe like it was a thousand dollars, continuing to lie. Warren fakes a relieved smile, as though pleased that now, if a zombie ever takes a chunk out of her or she gets scratched by one, then she’s free of being Mercy’d. She would either die or keep walking, and that was that.

When Murphy and Doctor Kurian leave, Murphy’s hand brushes hers, and she tenses just a little. She glances back at him as he leaves, but the two have already left.

 _He’s an asshole_ , she tells herself avidly. She can’t stop the following words, _An asshole who cares_.

And damn it all, if she doesn’t believe it.  
—————-  
When she comes into the lab, she isn’t as surprised as she should be to see Doctor Kurian jerking around, clearly under Murphy’s control. She grits her teeth, wondering where he got bit if there’s no bite marks on his cheeks.

But then Murphy informs her that it’s the vaccine at work. And her world seems to stop. Why would he not want her to have that? Wouldn’t he rather her under his control?

“Contrary to what you may think, I like you just the way you are. I’d rather no one else to boss me around.” Murphy declares, and there’s that stupidly cocky tilt of his mouth, aimed at her playfully instead of being pointed sadistically at Doctor Kurian. She wants to punch him in the face. “And don’t worry. We’ll be out of here soon.”

They argue a little. A lot actually, but it’s not surprising. Under the right circumstances they’d probably never shut up. Then it just kind of… happens.

Murphy reaches for her, and she goes to move back, but he steps into her space and leans down and his lips slant across hers. She growls at him, but doesn’t let him step back when he moves to. Warren grabs his shirt and yanks him down closer as she pushes onto her toes. He falls back into the table when she pushes against him, one of his hands burying in her hair as the other grips her waist.

Their mouths part, allowing his to trail over her jaw and mouth down her throat. Warren pants, mind hazy and aware that Doctor Kurian was _right there_ but he was frozen, staring at a couple of test tubes. And her mind short circuited when his teeth dragged across her skin, just enough to raise goosebumps.

Warren forces his head to lift, kissing him again. Her nails drag across the back of his head, aware that he’d slid back onto the table, large hands wrapping around her thighs to pull her up into his lap.

They break apart again, a thin strand of spit between them. Their chests are heaving, watching each other with lowered eyes. Warren licks her lips, and the strand breaks. Murphy’s eyes close.

“If you tell anyone about this, Kurian, you’re going to kill yourself before you do.” He breathes, and Warren gets angry at him for forcing the man to do such a thing to himself.

Murphy’s hands pull hers away, lacing their fingers. He gently nudged Warren off of him. She stands, and he taking a hand, running it through her hair to fix the disheveled mess he’d turned it into.

“This isn’t going to end well,” she tells him when he stops, hands dropping to his sides, as though he wants to touch her but realized he shouldn’t.

“I think it will. For once, I think we’ll have something go right,” he replies.

“I wasn’t talking about the zombie army.”

“I wasn’t either.”

Murphy raises an eyebrow at Warren, and she shakes her head with a small, suppressed smile and growing unease. She leaves a moment later, not seeing how Murphy raised a hand to reach for her.


	2. You'll Never Know (What A Fool I've Been)

Murphy realizes he fucked up as he’s fixing Warren’s hair. It’s subtle, and he wouldn’t have even realized it if he didn’t think of those three idiots from a year ago who’d had him break into the medicine lab. How he’d spit into the man’s water and was able to kill them all for kidnapping him and endangering his friends.

He drops his hand, a chill running down his back. His hands clench into fists, and he wants to run.

Murphy is an asshole. A cowardly, murderous, selfish, misanthropic asshole. He prefers dead people to live ones and that doesn’t really bother him. Not anymore. But he was serious when he told Warren he preferred her as her own person. It made him weirdly pleased to have someone who’d stand up to him, who was on his side clearly not because he was a walking vaccine (so they all hoped), but because he clearly still liked them ( _l_ iked _her_ if the way he kissed her said anything) and vice versa. Even 10K after he murdered Cassandra.

And now he fucked that up like he did with saving Garnett and the others from those crazy people in the zombie safe zone.

He barely catches what she tells him. “This isn’t going to end well.” It’s said factually, like a scientist stating the sun is a giant ball of gas.

“I think it will.” He shrugs just a little. He hopes it does. Because he’s already fucked one part of whatever the fuck this could become up. “For once, I think we’ll have something go right.”

“I wasn’t talking about the zombie army.” She states, and he knows she wasn’t. Murphy knows her well, and he hopes she doesn’t end up like Cassandra or the couple who have Lucy or the Zeroes or those assholes from a year ago. He might just finally give up on what bits of humanity he had left if he fucked her up more than this shithole called a planet already had.

“I wasn’t either.”

When she leaves, he waits an extra minute or two before letting out a yell, grabbing a nearby glass, and throwing it at a wall. He heaves, heavily. First his humanity, then the mother of his child, then Cass and Lucy, and now possibly Warren. He’s lost it all.

Murphy fucking hates this not-life he’s got. He’s got nothing and no one except the zombies to call his, and even then they’re unreliable in large numbers. He grits his teeth and tells Doctor Kurian to hurry the fuck up before he makes him bite his tongue off.


	3. Might As Well Face It (You're Addicted to Love)

Murphy really wants to kiss her. A lot. A sinful amount of a lot. But he won’t. Not again. Not after he fucked it up and now she does whatever she wants. Murphy won’t come near her with that kind of intent ever again.

That doesn’t mean she won’t approach him, cornering him to demand why he suddenly shut her out. Right after they’d kissed he’d cut her from him, and even if he had La Reina save her he didn’t seem to be in it beyond playing with La Reina as though she was a doll.

“What’s gotten in to you?” She demands, and pokes him in the chest.

Before he can stop himself he orders her to back away. But she doesn’t. Warren pokes him again, repeating her question.

“You have my spit in you,” he nearly yells.

“So what?” She yells back. “That’s what happens when you kiss someone!”

“The last time someone had my spit in them, they shot themself in the head,” he snarls.

Warren goes quiet, stunned. Murphy mistakes shock for her finally giving in to whatever the fuck his DNA does to people and scowls.

“God dammit, this is why I–” He flinches when she touches his face, eyes meeting hers slowly. There isn’t a hint of gold in them. In fact, she looks a bit angry. He gets defensive. “What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“Because you’d likely hit me.”

“Last time I checked, I’m not a violent person for no reason,” she tells him dryly. “And I don’t think I’ve ever hit you, even when you more than deserved it.”

Her fingers trail down the side of his face. “I felt this irrational urge to please you shortly after we kissed, and it lasted two days. I was able to ignore it. Probably because you didn’t want anything to do with it and I wasn’t having any of that bullshit.”

Murphy frowned. “So it doesn’t last?”

“Nope.” She shakes her head, holding back a smirk. “So if you _wanted_ , because I already know I do, we could have another kiss. Maybe have it last a bit longer.”

Her fingers messed with the hem of his pants, and Murphy shivered. “I’d rather we not do that without a condom, and I’m scared of what could happen if I eat you out and accidentally… Uhm, _eat_ you.”

Warren pulls back. His hands fly to her waist, keeping her close. “I’m still gonna kiss you, Jesus. Saying no to sex doesn’t mean I don’t wanna make out like a teenager.”

“Good.” Warren laughs a little, feeling a lot like she did right before Garnett’s death. “And I think that thing where you can make me do stuff won’t be a bother if it’s only two days.”

Murphy cracks a weary smile. “I’m not so sure, but okay.”


	4. A One-track Mind (You Can't Be Saved)

They’re surrounded and backed toward a cliff. There’s too many to fight or force back. 10K got a bullet to the knee on accident and is down for the count. In other words, they’re done for.

Murphy is panicking. The zombies won’t kill him. But they will the others. They’ll kill Warren. They’ll kill her and he can’t stop it, can’t make her like Cassandra and lose her to his stupid selfishness. He’s a goddamn coward and he suddenly hates all people, dead and alive. Son a bitch.

“Murphy, do something!” Addy yells, but Warren doesn’t. She has a look in her eye, one that says she knows. She understands. He would if he could, but he can’t. There’s too fucking many and the only choice is to either be eaten or jump and die. There’s no in between.

“I can’t!”

Warren’s foot suddenly slips, and she barely gasps before going over. Murphy screams, diving for her. The zombie right in front of her does instead, pulling her up. Like it had done what Murphy had so desperately wanted to.

And he’s pulling Warren into his arms as she shoots the zombie point blank. He’s taller than her enough that he seems to swamp her, and all the zombies closest to their group takes huge steps back without warning, forcing the other zombies back. He buries his face in her ratty hair, eyes closing and growling just like a zombie as he inhales dust, sweat, and Warren. Her gun drops to the ground with a muffled thump.

Everyone is alternating between staring at the zombies and watching this strange thing Murphy’s doing, like he’s trying to pull her in and make her apart of him. It’s alarming and unnatural and something seems wrong about it despite the familiarity the two share with each other.

“What the fuck,” Addy whispers.

“I’m not questioning it, man. We’re alive, that’s all I wanted.” Doc pants out, bent at the knees.

Vazquez moves to shoot a particularly savage looking zombie but Hector points the gun at the sky. “No, you may cause them to attack again. And then where would we be?”

Vazquez frowns heavily, and he looks over at Murphy and Warren. The former was talking quietly, getting him to back up a little even if he didn’t release her. One of her hands rested on the one cupping her cheek, the other touching the soft skin of his wrist, as though grounding him in the moment.

Warren was telling him to let go, that she was safe and fine and that it would be okay. Murphy didn’t budge though. It was so strange and surreal. Murphy didn’t give a shit about anyone and then there he was, dropped into some weird base instinct that was essentially him crowding their leader so she smelled like him so the zombies would back off. Making her smell like death, decay and rotten blood. It was disgusting and for some reason endearing. He clearly couldn’t help it.

“You need to back away, now.” Warren finally speaks loudly, voice steely, and that seems to snap him out of it. He straightens and quickly backs away, face showing his disgust. No one was sure what he was disgusted more at though, this moment of unwilling affection or at himself. Both seemed a good compromise.

They stood there, staring at each other, and then Murphy’s feet shifted and his shoulders rolled and the coat slid from his frame. She tensed, just barely a second, but you could see the way Murphy’s hands tightened in the heavy leather before stepping close and swinging it around her. She hesitates before pushing her arms through the sleeves, and he steps away, walking back the short distance to the others.

He doesn’t look at them, just staring straight at the grotesque statues that the zombie blockade had become. There is a crease between his brows as he grits his teeth and raises a hand, silently ordering them back, and to force the others with them. And they complied, his irritation and anger fueling him.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here before they come back.” He turns again, stalking away up the path. As he passes Warren, his hand takes her in his, and he doesn’t spare a backward glance at the others even as Warren orders him to halt.


End file.
